skylanders_fanfandomcom-20200213-history
Skylanders: Mecha Masters
"Go Big, Or Go Home." -The Game's Tagline. Skylanders: Mecha Masters is a fan game by ZapNorris set to be released in 2016. It will be released on Xbox One, Xbox 360, PS4, PS3, Wii U, and Tablet. Story Kaos has created his somewhat greatest weapon yet- The Chamber of Growth and Ultimate Doom! It can grow the most evil minions of his into huge monsters! But now eon has created a group of elite Mechas- Robots large enough to be controlled by any core, mini, trap master, or SWAP Force Skylander. Now he has sent them to earth, ready to be loaded and sent back into Skylands using the NEW Mecha Portal to stop Kaos and destroy the Chamber! Mechas have the power to enter Growth Battle Zones, which contain giant enemies which can be trapped using new traps released for Mecha Masters. Traps from trap team can be used to trap Grown Enemies. Mechas are about the size of 2 giants. they open up from the top to load in a Skylander. Giants cannot fit in Mechas, but have the same powers as Mechas to defeat Grown enemies. Mechas can also walk and fight alongside your skylander. A new portal is required because the game now needs to read 2 RFIDs as one character/player. Traptanium clusters, Swap Zones, Giant Zones, regular element gates, dual element gates, and new mini zones will all be added. The new trap molds are as follows. Shield Lightning Bolt Magnet Fist Fan (Tessen) Fountain Clover Roster/Toys Each element will be getting- 4 cores 2 mechas 4 NEW traps MAGIC- Spell Strider (Mecha) Cape Craft (Mecha) Ringleader (Core) Dopeamine (Core) Poker Joker (Core) Croak And Dagger (Core) Spell Shocker (Trap) (Lighting Bolt) Dazzling Defense (Trap) (Shield) Plucked Luck (Trap) (Clover) Fantasy Fountain (Trap) (Fountain) TECH- Cog Crusher (Mecha) Wire Fryer (Mecha) Blastoff (Core) Spy Five (Core) Pogo (Core) Cuckoo (Core) Clockwork Cooler (Trap) (Fan) Code Clover (Trap) (Clover) Electric Aura (Trap) (Lightning Bolt) Magnetic Mauler (Trap) (Magnet) WATER- Scuba Slicer (Mecha) Hail Stormer (Mecha) Rainstorm (Core) Slammerhead (Core) Bubble Buster (Core) Deep Blues (Core) Flood Fist (Trap) (Fist) Frost Fan (Trap) (Fan) Eel Bolt (Trap) (Lightning Bolt) Ice Guarder (Trap) (Shield) FIRE- Magma Mech (Mecha) Torch Titan (Mecha) Fraiju (Core) Matchstrike (Core) Hot Rod (Core) Santa Anna (Core) Flame Fingers (Trap) (Fist) Fire Fountain (Trap) (Fountain) Forge Blocker (Trap) (Shield) Magma Magnet (Trap) (Magnet) UNDEAD- Skull Strider (Mecha) Scare-Pion (Mecha) Dubskull (Core) Frankenshock (Core) Fang (Core) Shreddy Bear (Core) Mad Science Shock (Trap) (Lighting Bolt) The Punching Dead (Trap) (Fist) Skull Stem (Trap) (Clover) Gust of Ghouls (Trap) (Fan) LIFE- Tree Beast (Mecha) Root Lasher (Mecha) Decycle (Core) Tomahawk (Core) Amazonda (Core) Cherry Bomb (Core) Leaf Of Fate (Trap) (Clover) Shrub Shield (Trap) (Shield) Flower Fist (Trap) (Fist) Mother Nature's Magnet (Trap) (Magnet) AIR- Gust Buster (Mecha) Cloud Crusher (Mecha) Skyshot (Core) Heli-yum (Core) Carbonvore (Core) Chiclaw (Core) Tesla Tessen (Trap) (Fan) Storm Strangler (Trap) (Fist) Bolt Blocker (Trap) (Shield) Wonder Bolt (Trap) (Lightning Bolt) EARTH- Rock Roller (Mecha) Bold Boulder (Mecha) Rock Star (Core) Cliffhanger (Core) Flute Brute (Core) Fault Line (Core) Rock Block (Trap) (Shield) Heavy Hitter (Trap) (Fist) Brute Root (Trap) (Clover) Center of the Earth (Trap) (Magnet) LIGHT- Sun Strider (Mecha) Light Fighter (Mecha) Sun Block (Core) Lightspeed (Core) Projector (Core) Angler Aura (Core) Beam of Boom (Trap) (Lightning Bolt) Aura Attractor (Trap) (Magnet) Glow Gust (Trap) (Fan) Flood Light (Trap) (Fountain) DARK- Night Clubber (Mecha) Shadow Stormer (Mecha) Shade Shifter (Core) Hypno (Core) Scarpy (Core) Elephantom (Core) Bad Luck (Trap) (Clover) Fright Fist (Trap) (Fist) Lunar Guard (Trap) (Shield) Fear Fan (Trap) (Fan) Villains Each element gets 2 grown villains that can be caught with the new/old traps. MAGIC- Carpet Colossus Axecutioner FIRE- Gingerdread Fire Viper TECH- Shockroach Cedar Cannon EARTH- Sand Viper Crystal Crusher LIFE- Flydra Smashhopper AIR- Torpython Falcrush UNDEAD- Grand Master Golden Reaper WATER- Squid Kid Megladoom DARK- Dusk Devil Twilight Biter LIGHT- White Out Spark Shark Category:ZapNorris